Life Goes on, or Does it?
by Don-Jam
Summary: “You two have been married for what, six months? Don't you think there's still a chance to work this out?" "Not really, son. Why is this such a big deal to you? You were so strongly against the McDonalds moving in." "I got used to them. Even Casey."
1. Chapter 1

I find this on my PC a few week back. It was the first ever 'big' Life with Derek fanfiction I'd even seen and got my shipping Dasey and Lizwin. I do not know who work it is and I cannot find it on her at all. So after thinking about it I am putting it up on her for other to see too. If this this your work, why, O why did you take it down? Say and I shall take it down. So my MY Disclaimer: I do not own this work of fanfiction, nor do I own Life With Derek.

Life Goes on, or Does it?

They say that 'life goes on', it been 5 years sine the last time we saw them and I can tell you that is dis go, I just don't like it anymore.

Chapter 1

"Dad, you can't be serious."

Dad sighed, "I'm sorry Derek, but things just aren't working out between Nora and I."

I was getting angrier by the minute. "You two have been married for what, six months? Don't you think there's still a chance to work this out?" I asked.

He stood up and started to pace around the room. "Not really, son. Why is this such a big deal to you? You were so strongly against the McDonalds moving in."

I shrugged. "I got used to them. Even Casey."

He chuckled a little, and said, "I never thought I'd hear that from you."

I ignored what he said and continued, "All of us have gotten used to them. I don't even wanna think about how upset Marti is gonna be about this."

His face fell a little at the mention of Marti. Honestly, I knew that this was for the best, but Dad needed to get chewed out. They put all of us, Venturis and McDonalds alike, through such a life-changing ordeal. Then expect us to just deal with things going back how they were.

His face turned to one of annoyance. "I don't really need this from you Derek. Don't you think I've been thinking about this? Things just didn't turn out how I thought they would."

I started to say something, but he interrupted me. "..and I know it's Nora and I's fault for rushing things. We truly thought we were in love. Can you really blame us?" he asked.

To that I simply replied, "Yes."

With that, I went upstairs. As I got upstairs, I could hear Casey crying in her room. Normally I would just ignore her, but for some reason I felt for her. I knew exactly what she was going through, and felt a twinge of guilt for putting her through so much these past six months.

I gently opened her door. If I had knocked, she would have just told me to go away. She looked up at me as I entered. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. For a second I wondered how long ago Nora had broken the news to her.

"Hey," I said softly.

"W-What do you want, Derek?" She barely managed to ask between sobs.

I hated it when people cried. This was so much worse though, this was Casey crying.

"I uhh.. well.. You want to just talk?" I asked.

She looked surprised, and I can't blame her. In the time she has lived here, I never volunteered to just 'talk' to her about anything.

She wiped away some of her tears, and asked, "Are you asking because someone told you to, or do you really want to talk?"

I made my way over to her bed and sat down next to her. "I really do want to talk. If you'll stop crying."

She laughed a little, and for the briefest moment I saw a smile on her lips. I don't know why, but for some reason making her smile had taken away almost any negative feelings I had at that second.

She sat there for a minute, and managed to stop crying for the most part. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know.. We could talk about this moving thing, if you want?"

She looked me in the eyes. It almost seemed like she was searching for some clue of the prank she assumes I'm trying to pull.

"There's not much to talk about. In a week you'll have your old Venturi house back. Poor taste, messy rooms, and fast food every night."

I sighed, "What if I don't want that?"

She looked genuinely surprised at what I said. "Why wouldn't you want that? That's you, Derek."

I looked away from her, and said, "Believe it or not, and I won't admit to saying this, but I think you McDonalds have made this house better."

Her eyes started to tear up. "Really?" she asked.

I nodded. A single tear went down her cheek in response. Without thinking I gently wiped it away with my thumb. She closed her eyes as my hand made contact. After I did it, we both realized what happened.

What in the world was I thinking? Why am I acting so nice to her.. It's not like she's going through anything the rest of us aren't.

She smiled, and said, "Thank you, Derek."

We sat there in silence for a while. It wasn't really awkward, though. For my part I was still wondering what was making me act like this, and why couldn't I stop myself. Try as I might I didn't have a clue what she was thinking.

Eventually I figured some conversation might help.

"Are you guys gonna be living nearby?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Mom is taking a job in New York. She said it's perfect. Dad will get to see Lizzie and I, and the new job is great pay."

My stomach turned at the thought of them moving to New York. I don't know why, but I really didn't like that idea.

"Case. For what it's worth, I'm going to miss you."

She smiled at me, and asked, "Who knew you were a nice guy, Derek Venturi?"

My face flashed with mock anger, and I said, "Hey, I'm not a nice guy. I'm a skirt chasing cad, remember?"

She laughed. A genuine laugh. "I'll miss you too, Derek."

5 Years Later...

I'd like to say we did fine after the McDonalds moved out, but we didn't. Who knew six months could really change people so much. Dad tried his best to go back to how things used to be, but it really didn't work. Ed got very moody, not that I can blame him. Lizzie had quickly become his best friend, and then she was gone. Marti took it the hardest of us. She seemed like an entirely different kid. She stopped wearing purple, Daphne went away, and she even stopped calling me Smerek.

I wasn't much better. Try as I might not to, I thought about Casey every day. I tried dating to get my mind off her, but it never worked. I haven't even gone out on a date in 2 years. I buried myself in school work and hockey. It wasn't even to improve myself. It was strictly a distraction.

I hadn't heard from any of the McDonalds since the day they left, and still constantly thinking about one of them. I sometimes wondered if this was what being crazy was like.

Anyways, here I was buying my food for the week. For the 2 years I spent at home before going off to college all we ate was fast food. As soon as I was out on my own I strictly avoided it. I'm not a very good cook, but just being reminded of 'home' was painful. It definitely helped to move to Toronto where I didn't have the fast food phone numbers memorized.

As I was buying some tomatoes, somebody nearby caught my eye. It was a young girl, she couldn't have been older than 18 or 19. She looked so familiar, but I couldn't figure out where I knew her from.

I'll admit I did stare, but it wasn't in an inapropriate way. Some memory was trying to force it's way out, but it just wouldn't come. Finally, I got so frustrated, I approached her.

"Excuse me, but do I know you? You look very familiar-"

Her face lit up. "Derek? Derek Venturi, is that you?!" She asked, practically yelling.

Then it clicked. Her age, her face, her voice. "Lizzie?"

She grinned and jumped up and gave me a hug. It was a little awkward for me, but just the idea of running into a McDonald had my head spinning.

"What are you doing in Toronto?" I asked.

We separated, and she smiled at me. "I moved up here for college. Wow. I never thought I'd ever see you again. It's like finding my long lost brother."

I desperately wanted to stop her from talking, and grill her about Casey. I figured that would a pretty rotten thing to do to her, though.

I nodded, and said, "You wanna come hang out at my place? I'm not the best cook, but I'd love to catch up."

She nodded. "Definitely."

She put her basket down, and helped me finish my shopping. We didn't talk much, except to point out things to buy. I think both of us wanted to save the conversation for a more comfortable place.

Back at Derek's apartment, after dinner...

"I have to admit, that wasn't that bad, Derek."

I laughed, "Well, Dad never got a chance to teach me how to cook badly."

She tensed up a bit at me mentioning my Dad.

"So, how is the Venturi clan doing lately?" She asked.

I grinned, and said, "You mean, how is Edwin doing?"

She blushed a little, and nodded.

"He really changed when you guys left. We all did.." I mumbled the last part.

She looked concerned. "How did things change? I thought things would just go back to what they were like before."

I shook my head, and said, "Dad tried to bring everything back to normal. None of us wanted that, though. You McDonalds made more of an impression than you'd think."

She motioned for me to continue, so I did. "Edwin stopped being outgoing. Even now he's a very moody person. You really were his best friend. He doesn't like to talk about it, but when you all moved away it crushed him."

She looked like she was fighting back tears, but I kept going. I thought she needed to hear all of it. "Marti probably took it the worst. She stopped being herself. There was no more purple craze, no more Daphne, no more cute nicknames. She started acting out in school. She's 11 now, and she's been suspended three times this year, that I know of."

One stray tear started to slide down her face, but she caught it before it went far. "What about you, Derek?" She asked.

"I'd be lying if I said a day went by without me thinking about the McDonalds."

"You mean, thinking about Casey," she said, barely above a whisper.

I nodded, "Yea. Casey."

She sat there, seeming to build up some confidence. "We took the move hard, too."

I almost felt bad that her saying that cheered me up. As bad as it sounds, I had hoped that we had as much of an affect on them as they had on us. I would never wish them pain, but the idea that they all could have happily adjusted.. It killed me a little inside thinking about it.

"R-Really?" I asked, my voice breaking a little.

She nodded, and continued, "Nothing was the same, ya know? I can't bring myself to play sports. Mom has been so depressed lately. She even tried to hook back up with Dad a few years ago. Casey really took it bad though. She stopped doing all the things she really loved, dance, writing poetry, school plays. Her grades started slipping."

I was shocked to hear that. That didn't sound like my Casey at all. Wait, my Casey? Since when was she mine..

Lizzie interrupted my thoughts, and added, "She barely made it through college. It was really tough to watch."

I took a while to absorb what Liz had said. I was about to say something, when her phone rang.

She didn't bother to leave the room, so I could hear her side of the conversation.

"Hey.. Yea, I'm fine.. I'm with a friend.. Oh, just some guy I ran into at the supermarket. He made me dinner.."

She looked at me and smirked. I couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Stop yelling!.. Yes, I'll be home soon.. No, he's not a crazy person.. How do I know? I just do.. You're not going to believe me are you?.. Fine, hold on.."

She pressed the speaker button, and whispered for me to say hi.

I was a little hesitant at first. I assumed she was talking to a dorm roommate, or maybe even a boyfriend. I didn't want to make any waves.

"Umm, Hi..Lizzie is perfectly safe. My name's uh, De-"

"Derek!" I heard an unmistakable voice on the other end.

"Casey?!"

A/N: I have all of this, but I'm putting it up a bit at it time for you all to enjoy it more.


	2. Chapter 2

I find this on my PC a few week back. It was the first ever 'big' Life with Derek fanfiction I'd even seen and got my shipping Dasey and Lizwin. I do not know who work it is and I cannot find it on her at all. So after thinking about it I am putting it up on her for other to see too. If this this your work, why, O why did you take it down? Say and I shall take it down. So my MY Disclaimer: I do not own this work of fanfiction, nor do I own Life With Derek.

Chapter 2

Everything around me seemed to disappear. There was Casey on the phone. Was she in Toronto? Lizzie's side of the conversation made it seem that way. How long was she here for? Did she live here? My mind was buzzing with questions.

I was a little hurt when she said, "Lizzie, can you take me off speaker?"

I looked up at her, and she gave me her most sympathetic look as she shrugged her shoulders. She told me to wait a minute, and went into the other room.

Being alone in a room never seemed as bad as this was. I had no idea what they were talking about, or why Casey didn't want to talk to me. It felt like she was taking forever to get off the phone. Maybe I could distract myself by counting the lines on my palm? That might work.

I almost finished one hand, when Lizzie came back in the room. I looked up expecting to see pity on her face, but she was smiling.

"What's up?" I barely managed to say.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" she asked. Her face practically begging me to say I wasn't.

I shook my head, and started to clean up our plates from dinner. I didn't want her to see how much I hoped she was going to mention Casey.

"Good. You're going to take me sight seeing."

I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice as I said, "Oh. Uh, sure."

She came over and started to help with the dishes. We were both quiet as we cleaned up. I couldn't tell if she was hurt by how disappointed I sounded, or if she just didn't have anything else to say.

As we finished up, she said, "I had fun today, Derek. I can't wait for tomorrow."

I nodded dumbly, "Me either. It should be great." My tone was less than enthusiastic.

She sat down at the table, and let out a little laugh. "It will definitely be great."

Her reaction seemed a little odd. What wasn't she telling me? My confusion obviously showed on my face, because she seemed to notice it.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you the best part. We're gonna have dinner at Casey's place after you take me around town." She was grinning ear-to-ear when she mentioned Casey.

I'm glad I had a counter to lean on, because I started to get a little dizzy. I was going to see Casey tomorrow. The girl I haven't gone a day not thinking about for 5 years.

Lizzie came up behind me, and gave me a pat on the back. She handed me a piece of paper with her cell phone number on it. "Call me when you wake up tomorrow, and I'll head over here, OK?"

I tried to say 'Yea', but I couldn't make the sounds. I simply nodded, and she left after saying goodbye.

Once she was gone, I made my way over to the phone. It seemed like it took forever to get a response, but finally I got one.

"Hello?" A groggy Edwin asked from the other end.

"Hey Ed, You're coming out to visit tomorrow."

He grunted, and said, "You're not serious? I've got things to-"

"-Yes I'm serious." I said, cutting him off.

"Before I'll even consider it, you've got to tell me why."

I chuckled, "No, I won't tell you why. It's a surprise."

He sighed, "A surprise huh? The last time you 'surprised' me, I woke up with my hands glued together, Derek."

"Oh, I'm positive you'll like this surprise."

After some convincing he agreed to come, but threatened to hire a collection agent on all the money I owed him over the years if he didn't like the surprise. I smirked to myself thinking about how much he would like this surprise.

It was going to be a day to remember, for sure.

The next morning...

I called Lizzie and she said she would be here at around 10am. Last night Ed said he would get here around 10:30am, so I would have to stall Lizzie somehow.

She showed up exactly at 10, in an obviously cheerful mood. I wondered if the idea of reconnecting with me was what had her so chipper. I know it was helping my mood. I have never been a morning person, but I actually woke up early this morning by choice. I was too excited about seeing Edwin and Lizzie's reactions to each other, and having dinner with Casey.

I invited her in, and started trying to make small talk. After a while she was getting annoyed.

"Derek, c'mon we gotta go. I want to see as much as I can today!" She was tapping her foot impatiently and was nearly yelling.

I couldn't think of a reason to stay here longer. I really was out of practice on my lies.

Thankfully the phone rang. I quickly shushed Lizzie, and went over to answer it.

"Hey, Derek here." I said.

"It's me Edwin. I'm a little early. What apartment number were you again?" he asked, sounding frustrated.

"217." I said absent-mindedly.

Lizzie looked at me, trying to figure out what was going on. I hadn't even thought about her knowing the apartment number. Obviously she had to know it.

"Hey uhh, I gotta go. See ya in a minute." I hung up before he could respond.

She gave me a little glare, and asked, "What's going on, Derek?"

I shrugged, "Just a friend stopping by for something. Nothing big, I just didn't want to leave before they got here."

Her face softened a little, but still looked at me like she didn't believe what I said.

I started to get myself a glass of water, when there was a knock on the door.

"Can you get that? Don't worry, they don't bite."

She rolled her eyes and opened the door.

I could hear Edwin talking as the door was opening. "Derek, I'm here.. now what is this surprise-"

He stopped talking when he saw her. I couldn't see their faces, but I imagined both were sporting blank stares.

Lizzie spun her head around to look at me, as if to ask if it really was Edwin. I simply nodded in response, as a smirk formed on my face.

I faintly heard her whisper, "I've missed you so much," before she pulled him into a hug.

The smile on Ed's face was priceless. I hadn't seen him look so happy in a long time.

I cleared my throat, and said, "Sorry to interrupt kids, but I believe we have some sight seeing to do."

I didn't really want to interrupt their moment, but I didn't think we'd ever get out of the house if I hadn't.

As we headed out to my car, I kept my distance from them. They deserved some time to catch up, and I had already figured I'd just be driving them around today.

We went to a few of the interesting tourist spots. The CN Tower, the Skydome, among other things. I had seen it all before though, so it wasn't as interesting for me. They seemed to like it.

They seemed to have picked up right where they left off. Instantly they were as close as they had been. I usually would have been annoyed for being ignored, but I didn't mind it today. I know that when I see Casey later, there's no way anybody else will hold my attention.

Our last stop of the day, was a quick run around the Zoo. About half way through it Lizzie had grabbed Ed's hand to drag him somewhere. They held hands the rest of the time there. They only stopped to get into the car as we were leaving. I thought about making a comment about it to them, but if I ruined another moment between them I would never get the chance to talk to Casey alone.

It was time for dinner now. I was starting to get nervous now, so I let Lizzie drive. When we finally got there, Ed stopped me before I got out of the car.

"Derek. Thanks."

I nodded, "Don't mention it Ed. Now, I gotta go have a heart attack when I see Casey."

He chuckled, and gave me a pat on the back. "From what Liz told me, Casey has thought about you alot too, bro."

I couldn't stop the hope in my voice. "R-Really?"

He nodded, and continued, "She didn't want me to tell you, but.. yea. Just don't worry about what's gonna happen. Just be yourself, Derek."

I sighed, "I haven't been myself in a long time. If my 16 year old self saw me now, he'd prolly beat the crap out of me."

He shook his head while smiling. "Your 16 year old self didn't know how much Casey meant to him."

Neither of us said anything else, we just started heading inside. The first thing I noticed was how clean the place looked. Lizzie had said Casey changed, and I'm glad some things were still the same.

Lizzie started to lead us into the living room, but stopped me before I went in.

"Ed and I are gonna watch some TV. I think you should go to the kitchen and go see Casey." She pointed the way, and gave me a playful shove.

I quietly made my way there, and was greeted with a sight I had often imagined. Casey was standing at the counter, chopping some vegetables. She looked absolutely amazing. Her hair was shorter, and her face had gotten a little thinner.. but there was no doubt it was her.

She didn't notice me, so I just watched. After she finished the vegetables, she started frantically moving around the room doing a million things. I smiled at the sight. I never knew how much I missed the little things like that. I figured I should give her a hand, so I finally walked into the room.

"Need a hand, Case?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could.

Her head instantly snapped to look at me. "Derek!" she yelled and ran at me.

I just laughed as she hugged me, seemingly trying to crush the air out of me. Afterwards she backed up and started to blush. It was a little amusing.

She sat down at the table, and looked up at me. "5 years, Derek. 5 years."

I sighed, "I know. I really wish you would have called. You never gave us your phone number, but ours never changed."

She was fighting back tears. "I didn't think you would want to talk to me. I know we didn't fight at the end, but all those months of pranks and hate.."

I gently placed my hand on her arm to comfort her. "I never hated you, Casey. I told you I would miss you, but even I didn't realize how much till you were gone."

She wiped a stray tear away, and looked into my eyes. "What do you mean?"

I broke eye contact and got real interested in a speck of dirt on the table. "I don't know. It was like I had such a challenge every day with you, that when it was gone.. nothing else seemed worth it. Everything was easy."

She nodded, and I continued, "I'm so sorry about those things I did or said to you. I really am."

"It's ok. I look back on them fondly now, actually." I gave her a confused look, and she continued, "I think it was kind of the same thing for me. Before we moved into your house everything was simple. Then I had to deal with this overbearing jerk of a step-brother-"

I laughed, and said, "-Don't go easy on me, now."

She smiled, and said, "As I was saying before I was interrupted.. I had to be on my toes living with you. Nothing else I ever did, or have done since, compares to how alive I felt back then."

I chuckled, "I never thought about it like that."

She smiled, and said, "I really did miss you, Derek. I don't know how many times I sat there wanting desperately to call you, but never having the nerve."

I smirked. "I knew you couldn't live without me."

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide her smile. "..and I thought this nice Derek was going to stick around."

"He is around most of the time, you just bring the 'Old Derek' out in me."

She shook her head and laughed as she went back to dealing with dinner.

"So, are you gonna help me with dinner or what?" She asked.

"What's in it for me?" I said playfully.

She giggled, and said, "A surprise."


	3. Chapter 3

I find this on my PC a few week back. It was the first ever 'big' Life with Derek fanfiction I'd even seen and got my shipping Dasey and Lizwin. I do not know who work it is and I cannot find it on here at all. So after thinking about it I am putting it up on her for other to see too. If this this your work, why, O why did you take it down? Say and I shall take it down. So my MY Disclaimer: I do not own this work of fanfiction, nor do I own Life With Derek.

Chapter 3

"A surprise, huh? What is it?" I asked, smirking.

She handed me some plates to set on the table. "What kind of surprise would it be if I told you that?" She asked.

I started to put the plates down, and said, "I guess you're right, but it was worth a shot to ask."

She laughed, "Don't worry, I think you'll like it. It may not be as good as the surprise you sprang on Lizzie this morning, but it's still good."

It dawned on me that she had handed me four plates. She knew Edwin was coming. I didn't think Lizzie had time to tell her about that, and there was definitely no time to mention it when we got here. She must have called one of the times she went to the bathroom, I guess. The rest of the day she and Edwin were attached at the hip.

"So, you found out about that."

She turned around and was smiling. "That was a really sweet thing you did, Derek."

"Not really, I just wanted Liz out of my hair today."

She rolled her eyes, and said, "Why can't you just take the compliment? I know you knew exactly what you were doing for the both of them when you set it up."

I sighed, "OK, yea I did. They deserve it though. Ed was like his old self today. It makes me wish I could do the same."

She looked confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't know.. When I saw them today, it was like they were never apart. But when I'm sitting here with you, it's not the same." I thought about how to word the rest of what I was trying to say, and continued, "I know things were never great between us, but I really wanted to fix things today. I just can't help but notice this.. something.. stopping that."

She nodded, "I know what you mean. It's like my mind is telling me to turn and run so I don't get hurt again, and the rest of me is disagreeing."

"I won't hurt you, Case." I stared into her eyes so emphasize the point.

"I-I know, it's just.." she sighed, "I really wish our parents didn't get divorced."

"I don't," I said quietly.

A hurt look flashed across her face. Realizing my mistake, I added, "I mean, if that never happened, I don't think I would have realized how much I appreciated you. Once you were gone, it was like something clicked in my head.."

Her face softened, and she smiled. "I see what you mean. I'm just so glad that Liz ran into you yesterday. I was a bit of a wreck after hearing you on the phone, but a wreck in a good way."

I smirked, and asked, "What did you and Lizzie talk about on the phone after she left the room, anyways?"

She left out a small laugh, "I asked her way too many questions about her running into you. Then she had to calm me down, and convince me to have you over for dinner tonight."

I felt a little hurt that Lizzie had to convince her. "She had to convince you?"

She seemed to notice, and her voice softened. "I was very nervous. I even thought about flying back to New York to see Mom, just at the idea of it. Honestly, in my mind I had built up this perfect idea of how things would go if I ever saw you again."

"How is tonight comparing to your 'perfect idea'?"

"It's different. Definitely different." I must have looked confused, because she decided to elaborate, "Different in a good way. I think I like this way better, us being able to have a nice conversation and enjoy each other's company."

I nodded, "What do you say we get Ed and Lizzie to finish getting dinner ready, while we go talk more?"

It didn't take much convincing to get them to deal with dinner. Lizzie almost seemed to be expecting it.

"So, what have the past 5 years been like for you?" she asked, as she sat down next to me on the couch.

"I started to pay more attention in school. I even went to college. Yea, surprising I know. I moved out here to Toronto for college. I've got a decent job I guess, I'm working my way up the ranks at a nearby movie studio."

"What about hockey?" she asked.

I sighed, "I played in college. In one of my games my last year I got checked hard. I guess I messed up my knee pretty bad, but I tried to just ignore it. A couple of games later my knee completely gave out. The doctor I saw said I was lucky I didn't mess it up worse, but that I wouldn't be able to play again."

A look of pity crossed her features, "I'm so sorry, Derek. That's awful."

"It's ok. I had trouble dealing with it at first, but I'm fine now. Life goes on, right?"

She nodded, "I guess so.. How have George, Edwin, and Marti been?"

"Dad is about the same. I mean, he really never dealt with the divorce. He was too focused on trying to make things normal for us. Marti has been a handful. She's older now, but definitely not the fun-loving kid she used to be. Edwin, well.. He's so different looking at him today, than he was in the past 5 years. It's hard to believe he's the same person."

"Liz was acting differently last night, but talking to her this afternoon, and seeing her tonight.. She seems so much happier."

I nodded, and asked, "How have the past 5 years been for you?"

She shrugged, "I'd like to say it went smoothly, but it really didn't. I didn't adjust to moving to New York very well. I made a fool of myself when I started school there, too. Unfortunately, the people who made fun of me weren't nice enough to stop everybody else from doing the same."

"You knew about that?" I asked, surprised.

She laughed, "Yea, I did. It was nice, in a screwy sort of way."

"So, you were talking about high school?" I asked, urging her to continue.

"Oh, right. I had trouble making any friends, and my Mom was going through a tough adjustment to the divorce herself so I couldn't really get her help. When I got to college, it started to get too overwhelming. There were a few times where I wasn't sure I'd make it. Everything worked out OK, though."

It was painful to hear her talk about all of that. I felt selfish thinking about how much the divorce changed our lives, but never really considered how difficult it must have been to move hundreds of miles away from most of the people you knew.

"What do you do for a living?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm working as a paralegal at a small firm. The pay isn't the best, but the hours are great, and I really do enjoy the work. I'm planning on working towards a law degree starting in September."

"That's pretty cool. Dad would love to talk your ear off about all that stuff."

She laughed. "I wouldn't mind seeing George and Marti again."

I didn't want to sound pushy, but I couldn't help it. "You've got to come visit with me sometime. I know Marti would be so happy to see you."

Her face brightened, and she nodded. "I'd love that. Maybe Liz and I can go down there with you soon. I've got some vacation time saved up, and she's not starting classes for another few weeks."

"That would be great." I pulled out one a business card from my wallet and handed it to her. "That has all my numbers on it. If you can set up the time off, I'd be happy to go with you."

She examined the card carefully, "Business cards, huh? Fancy, Derek."

I chuckled, "Not really, I know a guy who makes them cheap. It impresses people when I have a nice little card to give them, instead of just giving them my name or number."

"I bet girls go for that alot, don't they?" She sounded a little annoyed.

I smirked at her. "I guess they do, but I don't go on many dates anymore."

She gasped dramatically. "The Derek Venturi, not dating much? I'm shocked."

"Hah. Hah. Funny, Case. I just don't feel like putting all the effort into dating, when the one girl I want to date I don't think I have a chance with."

"There's one specific girl? Who is she?" she asked, more interested than I thought she'd be.

I don't know how I can answer that. If I told her I wanted to date her she might freak out. We've just barely gotten to know each other again.

I shrugged, trying to avoid staring at her as I said, "Just this girl I knew. She's too good for me, though."

She shook her head, "You sell yourself too short, Derek. You were a great guy, and you still are. Why don't you just ask her?"

If only she knew. "I don't think that's the best idea."

She was getting annoyed now. "Why not? She's not dating anybody, or married, is she?"

I gave up, much more of that and I was gonna snap and do something more than just spill my guts. "I don't know, Case. Are you dating anybody, or married?"

She looked confused, but then made the connection. Her eyes shot open, and she looked away. She was staring off into space, seemingly deep in thought.

I sighed, "Casey, I'm sorry."

That snapped her out of it. "Wait, What are you sorry about?"

I avoided looking at her, and said, "I didn't mean to lay that on you. I don't want to make things weird."

She didn't respond, so I started to stand. As I was about to walk away, I started, "I'll go see how dinner is-"

She grabbed my arm, cutting me off. "Sit down, Derek."

I wasn't about to argue, so I sat back down. She didn't move away, and didn't even look upset or uncomfortable.

She looked me in the eyes, and said, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything, but you caught me off guard."

"It's OK, I didn't expect a positive response."

She laughed, "Who said it was a negative response?"

What? Could she mean what I think she means? No, I must have misunderstood.

"What do you mean?" I asked as calm as I could.

"I've thought about it, too. Even before yesterday. I just kept pushing it out of my mind. I never thought I'd ever see you again, let alone you even be interested in me. I thought you would still see me as your grade-grubber stepsister."

I couldn't believe she could be interested. She's Casey. The amazing and unattainable former stepsister of mine. Here she was, saying she had thought about us dating.

I smirked at her. "If I remember right, it was your grade-grubbing ways that got me to pass that class."

"I guess it was. So, where do we go from here?" she asked.

I draped my arm over her shoulder like I used to, and said, "Well, I think I should offer you the priveledge of a date with me."

I almost expected her to pull away, but she just smiled and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Funny, Venturi. Now, be serious."

I looked down at her and smirked. "OK. Casey, would you like to have dinner with me this Friday?"

She smiled, and said, "Of course I would."

We sat there in silence for a while, just enjoying being near each other. I was starting to get hungry, and when I looked over towards the kitchen, I saw Lizzie standing there grinning from ear to ear watching us. She didn't seem surprised at all. It was almost as if she planned the entire thing.

Maybe she did, but I didn't mind. For the first time in years, I was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

I find this on my PC a few week back. It was the first ever 'big' Life with Derek fanfiction I'd even seen and got my shipping Dasey and Lizwin. I do not know who work it is and I cannot find it on her at all. So after thinking about it I am putting it up on her for other to see too. If this this your work, why, O why did you take it down? Say and I shall take it down. So my MY Disclaimer: I do not own this work of fanfiction, nor do I own Life With Derek.

Chapter 4

The four of us sitting down for dinner was great. We spent most of it talking about the old days. Casey and I had sat as close as possible to each other. Now and then I saw Lizzie look over at us and smile.

As we were finishing dinner, the phone rang. Casey excused herself and answered it in the other room.

After she was gone, Edwin turned to me and asked, "So, You and Casey?"

I shrugged, "We're going to dinner Friday."

Lizzie added, "..and they were cuddling on the couch while we were in the kitchen."

Ed started laughing while I rolled my eyes. He said, "Don't worry about it, bro. We saw it coming."

I thought I wasn't too obvious, but I guess I was. I don't know what it is about her now. I guess without the safety of being her stepbrother, I just can't think clearly when she's around.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded, and continued, "Even when we were younger we could tell. Nobody puts that much energy into somebody if they don't care about them."

"That part you're wrong. I never thought about her like this when she was living with us," I protested.

Ed was about to say something, but Lizzie spoke first. "Of course you didn't. That doesn't mean that there wasn't something there, though."

I sighed, "As much as I enjoy being double-teamed by you two, I'm going to go see what's keeping Casey."

I could hear them both start laughing as I left the room. When I found Casey, she sounded like she was having an argument on the phone. I didn't want to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help it.

"Why are you so upset?.. No, I don't think it's a bad idea.. I don't care how much of an 'ass' George is.. Derek and Edwin are not George, Mom.. I'm sorry that you.. No, you listen. You have no reason to be upset over this.. I'm done listening to this.. I'm sorry you called, too. Bye."

She was practically fuming as she hung up the phone. I wonder what my Dad did to get Nora so upset? Neither of them ever told us anything about the divorce other than the basic 'things aren't working out' line. I cautiously walked up to Casey.

She spun around as soon as she heard me. Her scowl softened to an uneasy smile. "H-Hi, did you hear any of that?" she asked.

I nodded, "I'm sorry for listening in, and for causing a fight between you and Nora."

She shook her head, and said, "It wasn't your fault. She's been holding a grudge against your family for a long time now. I should have expected her reaction when I told her you and Edwin were having dinner with us."

I was surprised to hear that. "Do you know why? By that conversation I'm guessing my Dad did something really bad, but what?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't even know. I asked her once and she got so hysterical about it. I couldn't tell what was the truth."

"I can't wait till she finds out how crazy I am about you. That should be an interesting conversation."

Her eyes lit up, as I realized what I had just said. Her uneasy smile became a happy one. Oh well, no use trying to deny it now. "Yea. I'm crazy about you, Casey."

It looked like she was about to cry, but she was still smiling. "Good."

Huh? "Good?" I asked.

She nodded, and said, "I don't know what it is, but tonight it's like everything suddenly made sense. The one thing I've been looking for showed up on my doorstep."

I gave her a confused look, and she continued, "I think all those years ago, I just never let myself look at you as more than a stepbrother. Now that you're here, it's like all of that tension when we were younger has changed into something else. A connection. I don't want to lose that connection, Derek."

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and gently pulled her to me. "You won't."

She tilted her head up and kissed me. It was soft, loving. There was no more Derek or Casey, it was us now. It was almost as if the last 5 years were just to bring us to this point.

When we finally separated, I rested my forehead against hers. "I hope I don't screw this up."

She laughed, and said, "As long as you don't slip back into your old ways completely, we should be OK."

I smirked, "Well, I don't know if I can totally get rid of 'old Derek', but I promise I'll keep him under control best I can."

"I don't know if I should believe you," she said, playfully.

"You should." I said reassuringly, "I won't do anything to lose you for another 5 years."

"Good. For a minute I was thinking about not giving you your surprise."

I had completely forgotten about that! "So, when am I getting this 'surprise'?"

She laughed, "Tomorrow."

Tomorrow? This must be a pretty big surprise if she couldn't give it to me today. I tightened my hold on her waist, and said, "I can't wait."

She was quiet for a few minutes. Then she sighed, and said, "As much as I want to stay like this, we should probably go help clean up from dinner. Something tells me Liz and Edwin aren't gonna be cleaning anything."

I put on my best offended look, and said, "Casey, Casey, Casey. Turning down time with me to clean. I'm insulted."

She laughed and planted a quick kiss on my lips, before grabbing my arm and dragging me to the kitchen. "I'll wash, and you dry. I don't want to hear any complaining either, or I might just rethink some of my choices today."

She wouldn't play with me like that, but I wasn't about to risk playing with fire. I waited patiently for her to hand me a dish to dry, and when she did I beamed my best smile at her.

She just rolled her eyes and laughed.

Later that night, at Derek's apartment...

As soon as I left Casey's place to go home, I felt it. An emptiness. Thinking about her helps a little. It's a good thing I couldn't stop thinking about her, then.

Ed was asleep on the couch. He said he didn't want to ride home so late. I didn't believe him, though. He wanted to spend more time with Lizzie. I wouldn't be surprised if he asked to move in.

I laughed at the thought. I wonder how Marti and Dad will react when they see Casey and Lizzie again. I really wanted Marti to go back to being her old fun loving self.

I sat up from my bed, and considered making myself some food. Before I could decide, my phone rang. I looked at the clock. Who would be calling at 2am?

I picked up the phone, and answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, Derek." It was Casey.

"What's wrong? You know it's 2am, right?" I asked.

She laughed, "I know. I just couldn't sleep."

I sighed, "Me either."

"So, what are you doing?"

"Nothing really, I thought I might make a snack. Ed's crashed on the couch, so I can't go watch TV."

"There's nothing on TV anyways, I looked. I'm not tired, you want to go do something?" Her voice sounded hopeful.

"Case, it's 2am.. There's nothing open."

"We could just go take a walk somewhere. Please, Derek?" I could almost picture her biting her lip and staring at me with a sad look.

I wasn't going to win. I sighed, "Okay, I'll be at your door in 15 minutes."

"OK, I'll be waiting for you. Bye!" She hung up before I had a chance to respond.

I quickly put my shoes on, and went out to my car. As I drove off I wondered why she sounded so chipper when she hung up. A smile crossed my face at the thought that she was chipper because I was coming to spend time with her.

When I pulled up to her door, she was already waiting outside. She got into the car, and I noticed she was carrying a bag.

"What's in the bag, Case? and I thought we were taking a walk?"

She smiled, and said, "Oh, nothing. We are taking a walk. I have this place I want to show you, but it's too far to just walk there."

I wasn't about to argue, so I followed her directions. After a while we pulled into a secluded parking lot. She grabbed her bag and started leading me into some woods once we got out of the car.

"When did you move back to Canada?" I asked, trying to distract my curiosity over where we were going.

"A few months ago. I was looking into a few firms in New York, but something told me I should look at some up here."

I wrapped my arm around her waist as we walked, and said, "I'm glad you did."

She looked up at me, "So am I. Why didn't you move closer to home after college?"

I shrugged, "I guess I started thinking of Toronto as home. After I graduated the city had already grown on me, so I decided to stay."

She nodded, "It's a nice place to live, but how often do you really get to visit George, Ed, or Marti?"

"Not often enough, but something tells me that Ed is going to be spending a lot more time at my apartment. I wish I could see Marti more often, but I don't really like visiting my Dad."

She looked surprised, so I added, "We haven't gotten along since the divorce. It's like he just doesn't understand that things have to change."

She laughed. Why would she laugh? She said, "I don't think I'll be visiting Mom much either. She hated you guys before, I don't know how she'll react when she finds out that you're my boyfriend."

"So, I'm you're boyfriend? Casey, I just knew you couldn't resist me," I said as I smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes and playfully hit me in the chest. "Anyways, as I was saying.. I'm thinking she'll try to convince me to break up with you if I visit her, and I definitely don't want that."

I lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes. "I'm sorry that my Dad treated your Mom bad enough for her to hate me for it. I don't want to have to come between you and her."

She shook her head, and said, "You're not coming between us. There was already a rift there. Anything your Dad may, or may not, have done shouldn't be held against you. I won't let it."

I tightened my grip around her waist, and said, "I'm glad."

She leaned her head on my shoulder as we walked. All of a sudden she got very excited. She slipped from my arms, and ran ahead. "We're here!" she yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

I find this on my PC a few week back. It was the first ever 'big' Life with Derek fanfiction I'd even seen and got my shipping Dasey and Lizwin. I do not know who work it is and I cannot find it on her at all. So after thinking about it I am putting it up on her for other to see too. If this this your work, why, O why did you take it down? Say and I shall take it down. So my MY Disclaimer: I do not own this work of fanfiction, nor do I own Life With Derek.

Chapter 5

I followed her, and was greeted with an incredible view of a frozen pond. I looked at Casey and she was grinning ear to ear.

"I know you hurt your knee, but Lizzie told me that Edwin said you still liked to skate."

"But Casey, I don't have any-"

She interrupted me, "I have a pair of my Dad's skates from when he visited to help me move in. Ed said they were close to your size."

I was speechless. This was incredible. Spending time with my Casey, and skating. Two of my favorite things. She was beaming a smile my way, and I couldn't help but smile back. She was just perfect.

"Thank you, Case," I said sincerely.

She grabbed my hand and started running towards the pond's edge. We quickly changed into the skates, and got onto the ice. We got a nice rythm going, before either of us said anything.

"So, how did you find this place?" I asked.

Her eyes softened, as she said, "My Dad used to take me here when I was younger. It was always so much fun, so when I moved here I started coming back."

"I never knew you liked skating," I said, surprised.

She skated a circle around me, and then grabbed my hand. "You never asked," she said, smirking playfully.

I laughed, "I guess I didn't. I probably should have, huh?"

She shrugged, smiling. "I think I would have lied to you if you asked before."

I skated in front of her, and took her other hand as I skated backwards. "I bet you're right. I don't think this would have been so nice back then, either."

She smiled, and said, "No, it wouldn't. I would have slipped, and you would have called my Klutzilla by now... and I'm sure you would have made some comment about me being a bad skater."

I pretended to be offended, "That doesn't sound like me at all. I'm a perfect gentleman," I said, not able to hold back my laughter as I said it.

She rolled her eyes, and laughed. She continued, "...and I'm sure I would have already yelled 'De-rek!' at least twice by now."

We skated around for a little while, just enjoying being near each other. I couldn't stop looking at her, and when she noticed she would start blushing every time. After what must have been the tenth time it happened I decided to say something.

I smirked at her, and asked, "You want to know a secret?"

She raised an eyebrow at me, and nodded.

"Even when we were living together, I really used to like it when you said that."

"When I said what?" she asked, seemingly confused.

"De-rek!" I yelled, in my best imitation of her.

She started blushing and covered her mouth to stop from laughing. After she calmed down, she asked, "You're not kidding, are you?"

I shook my head, "I guess it was like an added perk of pranking you. At first I thought it was just me getting the satisfaction of annoying you, but after a few months or so I started pranking you just to hear it."

"That's kind of sweet, in a strange way."

I went back to skating beside her. "Yea, and it makes all those pranks your fault," I said. She looked confused, so I continued, "If it wasn't for you saying my name like that I wouldn't have pranked you so much."

She turned and pushed me while smiling. "You're a doofus, Derek."

I laughed, and asked, "Did you just call me a doofus?"

She nodded, "Yes, why?"

"I don't think I've heard anybody say that since I was a kid."

"Just stating the obvious," she said, smiling.

"I'm a doofus, huh? What does that make you for dating the doofus?" I asked, laughing.

She rolled her eyes, "It makes me hopeless."

"Well, hopeless, you've got me here at this pond all alone. What ever shall we do?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

She was trying to hold back a smile, but I could still see the beginnings of it. "Very funny, doofus, but I don't think this ice would be very comfortable."

I sighed dramatically, "Fine, crush my hopes and dreams."

She shook her head and started dragging me towards the car. I didn't know why we were leaving, but I wasn't about to complain.

When we got back to her apartment she took me into the living room, and left the room without saying anything.

When she came back she said, "I wanted to check and see if Lizzie was asleep."

I started to say something, but she stopped me, "No, we're not doing that. We can watch a movie, I guess?"

"What movie did you have in mind?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know. I don't have much of a collection."

I pulled her onto my lap, and she giggled. "How about we don't watch a movie?" I asked, smirking.

"Derek, I'm not sure that's a good idea," she said softly.

"I just want to spend some time with my incredibly beautiful girlfriend and ex-stepsister. Is that so bad?"

She looked away from me, and said, "I guess not..."

"Case, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing."

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing, huh?" I turned her head to face me, "It doesn't seem like nothing, Casey. What's bothering you?"

"I don't know. This feels so perfect. Tonight has been one of the best nights of my life... but I can't help but wonder if you're just working some lust out of your system."

"Casey, I thought we covered that I'm crazy about you. I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I was in this for sex. I know it hasn't even been half a day since we started this, but I'm definitely not about to do something to screw this up."

"But at the pond and just a second ago you said-"

I cut her off, "At the pond I wasn't serious, and here I am perfectly content just holding you and talking."

Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "Really?" she asked.

"Really." I said reassuringly.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and leaned back into the couch. She followed suit and leaned into my chest, resting her head on my shoulder.

"You really have changed, Derek," she whispered.

"For the better, I hope?"

"Definitely for the better..." she sat up quickly, "Oh! I almost forgot!"

As she stood up, I gave her a confused look. "Forgot what?" I asked.

She fished something out of the table next to the couch, and came back to sit on my lap again. "These."

She handed me an envelope, and I opened it. I found two tickets to a Maple Leaf's game inside.

"I know it's not the best surprise, and not as good as-"

I put my finger to her mouth to stop her. "They're great, Casey. I love it, but you didn't have to get me them."

"I didn't. I had gotten the tickets for Lizzie and I, but she isn't going to be able to go." she laughed, "I was about to give both tickets away to somebody at work, but then you showed up in my life again."

"I guess I have good timing," I said, laughing.

She snuggled into my chest, and murmured, "The best."

A few minutes later I could hear her breathing even out as she fell asleep. I drifted off soon after, perfectly happy with where I was, and who I was with.

I woke up in the morning to find that Casey wasn't on the couch with me anymore. I got up and started looking for her, but only found Lizzie.

"Good morning, Derek," she said as she looked through some book at the kitchen table.

"Uh, hey Liz. Where's Casey?" I asked through a yawn.

She let out a chuckle, and said, "She had an emergency meeting for work, and didn't want to wake you. She said to tell you to stick around."

"Oh, OK," I said as I sat down.

"Go ahead and ask," she said impatiently.

I laughed, "When is she gonna be home?"

Just then Ed walked into the room. "Hi, Derek," he said simply, and sat down next to Lizzie.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, more than a little confused.

He rolled his eyes, and said, "I could ask you the same question, bro. Anyways, Lizzie invited my over this morning."

Lizzie interrupted us, and asked, "When did you get here, Derek?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure what time it was exactly when we got back here."

"Back?" Edwin and Lizzie asked at the same time.

"We went out. You guys got any cereal? I'm pretty hungry."

Lizzie handed me a box of cereal, a bowl, and the milk. "Now, where did you two go? It must have been late, because she was still here when I went to bed at 1am..."

I definitely didn't miss being interrogated like this. Especially not with Lizzie older and more intimidating.

"We went skating," I said, as I was pouring the milk into my cereal.

"I guess that's why Casey had me look at those skates last night..." Ed said.

Lizzie kept looking at me, obviously expecting me to give more details about what happened. Instead, I turned to Ed and asked, "What do you and Lizzie have planned today?"

"We're going to-" he stopped suddenly, "-who said I was spending the day with Lizzie?"

I shook my head and laughed. "I know you, and I'm willing to bet that you two are going to be spending a lot of time together," I said.

I looked over at Lizzie, and she was blushing. Ed was staring at his hands, and looked embarrassed.

"I don't know what you two are embarrassed about. I'm sure I'll be spending as much of my time as I can with Casey."

Ed looked up at me, and said, "But Lizzie and I aren't together."

I glanced at Lizzie, and she was still blushing. I laughed, and muttered, "Not yet."

"What was that?" she asked.

I took in a spoonful of cereal. "Nothing," I said, barely distinguishable because of the food in my mouth.

They didn't say anything else while I sat there. I found it pretty amusing, but they were obviously uncomfortable.

I finished my cereal, and cleaned up. As I finished, I said, "I'm gonna go watch some TV, and leave you two alone."

I couldn't stifle my laugh as I left the room. I wondered how long it would be until they got together. That would be an interesting family reunion when it happens.

I was gonna have to talk to them about visiting soon. It would be a lot harder to find time for all of us to go once Lizzie's classes started, and my new project got going next month. I'll have to talk to Casey when she gets back.

I turned the TV on, hoping it would help pass the time. There really wasn't anything on, but any noise was better than sitting alone in a quiet room.

It was about two hours before Casey got home. As soon as she saw me on the couch she sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry I left without waking you this morning," she said as she took off her heels.

"It's okay. I got to have a little fun messing with Ed and Lizzie."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't you go picking on Ed because he's got a crush on Lizzie. You're in the same boat as him, Mister."

I smirked, and asked, "Really? I thought I had already admitted how I felt and was with you?"

She smiled, and leaned against me. "Yea, but Lizzie is much more intimidating than I am."

"Yea she is. You should have heard her interrogating me about last night," I said, trying not to laugh.

Her head perked up as she asked, "What did you tell her?"

"I told her that we eloped, and that you are now Mrs. Casey Venturi," I said, shrugging.

"De-rek!" You did not!" she was practically yelled, as she swatted my shoulder.

I started laughing, and didn't stop till I saw the glare she was sending me. "OK, OK... I didn't say that. I just told her we went skating."

She sighed, "Good, don't joke about things like that!"

I laughed, and kissed her. Instantly she wasn't annoyed with me anymore.

"While you were gone, I was thinking. Lizzie is going to be busy with classes soon, and I've got a project coming up... If we're all going to visit Dad and Marti in London, it will have to be soon."

She nodded, "I've got some vacation time saved up. We should probably go for a weekend, I guess?" she asked.

"Marti would definitely be upset if she had school when we were there," I said.

She looked like she was thinking about something for a minute, then said, "I can't wait to see her. It's been so long."

I nodded, "I know she'll be happy to see you and Lizzie."

I can only hope that Dad takes it well.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it has taken so long, I have not been so well.

I find this on my PC a few week back. It was the first ever 'big' Life with Derek fanfiction I'd even seen and got my shipping Dasey and Lizwin. I do not know who work it is and I cannot find it on her at all. So after thinking about it I am putting it up on her for other to see too. If this this your work, why, O why did you take it down? Say and I shall take it down. So my MY Disclaimer: I do not own this work of fanfiction, nor do I own Life With Derek.

Chapter 6

It had been two weeks since the night at the pond. Everything was going great. Here we were heading back to London. Ed went a few days ago to set up his apartment for us to stay there.

Casey and Lizzie were going on and on the entire trip asking questions about Marti and Dad, and imagining how it was going to all turn out. I was hoping their happy fantasy of it was going to be true. I wasn't so sure about Dad reacting well, though.

When we got there it was about four in the afternoon. Hopefully Marti would be home instead of off at a friend's house. I parked the car, and turned to Casey and Lizzie.

"I'm gonna go in first, and you two wait outside the door for me to come back to get you, okay?" I asked.

Lizzie gave me a confused look, and Casey raised an eyebrow at me, and asked, "Why?"

I shrugged, and said, "Well, if Marti is home I want to mess with her a little bit before I bring you all in. That, and I don't want to give Dad a heart attack by springing you on him."

She rolled her eyes, and Lizzie laughed. "Fine, but don't keep us waiting long, okay?" Casey asked, or more appropriately, commanded.

I laughed, and kissed her before getting out of the car. I opened the door and walked into the living room to find Dimi and Marti sitting there watching TV.

"Derek!" she yelled, running towards me and giving me a quick hug.

I smirked, and said, "Hey, Smarti."

She rolled her eyes. "I told you not to call me that anymore, Derek. I'm not a little kid anymore," she declared confidently.

I shook my head and laughed. Dimi came up to me and said, "Hey, Derek. Haven't seen you around here in a while."

I noticed that when Dimi walked towards me he stood very close to Marti. Closer than I would have liked a boy to be standing near my little Smarti. "Yea, I've been busy. Is there something I don't know about here?" I asked, motioning to the two of them.

Marti blushed, and Dimi frantically said, "No! We're just friends!"

I could see the hurt in Marti's eyes when he said that, but he didn't seem to notice. I was gonna have to have a talk with Marti about that.

"Right. Okay. Where's Dad at? I need to talk to him about something," I said, trying to avoid letting anything slip.

Just then he came down the stairs, and asked, "Derek! What brings you back to London?"

I realized that I wasn't going to be able to get him alone to say anything without Marti spying. I guess we would have to risk the heart attack.

"I've got a surprise for you guys. Just give me a second," I said as I opened the front door and waved towards the car to signal Casey and Lizzie.

I turned back to Dad, Marti, and Dimi. "This might come as a shock, but it's a good shock. And I really hope you're accepting of this Dad. I know Marti will be very happy," I said, grinning like an idiot.

Dad looked confused, and asked, "What's going on, Derek? You're making me worried."

Marti ignored what Dad said, and asked excitedly, "I'm going to be very happy? Did you get me a present!?"

I laughed, and said, "I guess you could call it a present. Yea, a good one too."

Just then Casey came up from behind me and leaned against me as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

Dad's face went blank. It was almost like he couldn't even consider the idea that it was Casey, yet he knew it was. I don't think he even acknowledged my arm around her waist.

Marti's face lit up and the biggest smile I had seen in years crossed her face as she yelled, "Casey!"

Without waiting for a response she ran over and attached gave Casey the biggest hug I had ever seen. I almost felt jealous because of the poor excuse of a hug Marti gave me earlier.

I could see Marti's eyes start to well up. Lizzie came up from behind and laughed. "Don't I get a hug, Marti?"

Her head shot over to look at Lizzie. She obviously recognized the voice but I could tell she couldn't quite recognize her face. Lizzie had changed a lot more than Casey had, obviously.

"Lizzie?" she asked hopefully.

Lizzie just nodded her head softly, and without warning Marti pulled her into the hug with Casey.

I walked over to Dad, and let them have their moment. They quickly moved over to the couch and started talking at the speed of light about anything and everything.

"Dad, you haven't said anything," I said, knocking him out of his stupor.

He cleared his throat, and asked, "How did you get in contact into them again?"

I could hear something different in his voice, but I wasn't sure what it was. It almost sounded like disappointment. "I ran into Lizzie at a grocery store in Toronto, and it turns out the two of them were living not far from me," I said simply.

"Do you really think this is a good idea, Derek?" he asked, and I swear I almost felt like he was hoping I would say it wasn't.

"Dad, I don't care about you and Nora's past. I'm with Casey, and that's not going to change anytime soon." I didn't think he caught onto that fact yet, so I figured I would tell him.

"What!? She was your stepsister, Derek," he said, confused.

"The key word there, is 'was'. I don't care what you think about this, Dad. I know how badly things went between you and Nora, and I won't let that spoil this."

He gave me a worried look, and asked, "How much do you know about what happened?"

I shrugged. "I know that Nora hates you, and that she is not talking to Casey now that Casey and I are together. Care to fill in the blanks?" I asked.

"That's between Nora and I. If you want to know so badly, ask her," he said as he went back upstairs.

I sighed and sat down next to Casey. She turned to me and glanced towards the stairs then back at me. "He didn't react well," I said, knowing what she was thinking.

Hurt flickered across her eyes for a brief moment before she kissed me, and said, "I don't care what anybody else thinks, Derek."

I knew she was just trying to be strong. I knew it really hurt that her Mom was so unsupportive, and that she was hoping my Dad would be fine with it.

I pulled her closer to me and smiled at her. Then I remembered that there were other people in the room. Marti had a devilish little grin on her face, and Dimi just looked confused.

"Does this mean you're going to be my sister again?" Marti asked.

Casey started blushing, and I said, "We're together, and I hope one day to marry her. Just not today."

Casey's eyes shot back to me, and I could see the happiness in her eyes. I just nodded and kissed her. Maybe we did get a little caught up in the kiss, because next thing I knew Lizzie was interrupting us.

"As much as I don't want to break this up, there are children in the room," she said as she pointed towards Marti and Dimi.

Casey and Lizzie went back to talking to Marti and Dimi. About an hour later Ed showed up. He came in and sat down next to Lizzie. I could see Marti's eyes dart from one to the other, curious if they were also together.

"So, how did Dad take it?" Ed asked.

I sighed, and said, "About as well as I thought he would. I really wish we knew what went on between the two of them. I don't see how could it possibly be bad enough to make them hate us. I asked him about it, but he wouldn't tell me."

Lizzie spoke up, "Maybe we should try and convince Mom to tell us what happened."

"We can try, but I don't think it will work. The one time I asked her she flipped out," Casey said, disappointment showing in her voice.

Lizzie thought about it for a minute, and added, "What if you and I try to talk to George? it might just work..."

I sighed, "If you want to try, go for it. Yea he did react a little better than Nora did at it being brought up, but he's usually so open about things.. and this he's being secretive over."

"I think you should wait till tomorrow, though. Let this sink in overnight," Edwin said.

We all agreed, and went back to talking. At some point the conversation turned to us all going to see a movie. Ed and I were outnumbered and it was decided we would go to see the last Harry Potter movie.

Two and a half hours later we left the theater. Marti, Casey, and Lizzie were all freaking out, while Ed and I walked along quietly. I'll admit the movie was good, but nothing to go crazy about.

Ed and Lizzie had taken Ed's car, so it was just Casey, Marti, and I in mine.

"When did you two get together?" Marti asked.

"A couple of weeks ago. I ran into Lizzie, and she invited me back to Casey's place the next night."

"Awww, it's like a fairy tale! You don't see each other for 5 years, then happen to meet again and fall in love!" she said excitedly.

Casey started blushing, and I let out a small laugh. "I guess it is, Smarti," I said, smirking.

"Are Edwin and Lizzie together, too?" she asked, obviously hopeful.

Casey laughed, and said, "They aren't, but something tells me it won't be long till they are."

"I hope so. I'm so glad that you're with Smerek. I wanted you two to date when you Dad and Nora were still married, but it never happened," she said nonchalantly.

"Really? And wait, did you just call me Smerek?" I asked, a little confused.

She shrugged, and said, "Yea, I did just call you Smerek. And I could tell how much you guys secretly cared about each other, even if you didn't know it."

"You're really cool, Smarti. I really should have visited more, because I was starting to forget that," I said, laughing.

Casey laughed, and Marti said confidently, "I know I'm cool."

Something seemed to dawn on Casey, and her face lit up as she asked, "So, what's really going on with you and Dimi?"

Marti's face turned a bright red color, as she barely managed to say a half-hearted 'nothing'.

Casey looked at me and we shared a knowing look. We would get Marti to tell us what was going on.

And for a moment we weren't thinking about our parents.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ed and I had been sitting in my old room waiting for what seemed like an eternity. Casey and Lizzie had insisted that we not be there when they talked to Dad. For a while we managed to distract ourselves with a half-hearted game of 'Go Fish', but neither of us could stop watching the door.

Finally we heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Casey timidly opened the door, and had an obvious look of disdain on her face. Lizzie wasn't with her, surprisingly.

"Well, we found out why my Mom hates George," she said bitterly.

"Why?" I asked nervously. Her expressions almost got me to not want to ask.

"Your Father got my Mom pregnant, and then told her if she didn't get an abortion that he was going to divorce her. That was only the beginning. After a month he started openly cheating on her. His reason was she was 'cold' after the abortion," she said angrily.

"My Dad told you all of that?" I asked, thoroughly surprised.

She nodded, and said, "He's acting like it was no big deal. I thought George was a nice guy, but now I realize how much of an asshole he really is."

"I never knew he was like that. He never talked about the divorce. I just can't believe he did that to Nora," I said softly.

I noticed Edwin hadn't reacted yet, but was obviously deep in thought. He finally asked, "Where's Lizzie?"

"She needed some air. So do I. I need to get out of this house, Derek," she said as she left the room and started walking downstairs.

Ed and I followed her outside and met up at the car. Lizzie gave a curious look at Casey when she saw us. "We're gonna come with you guys," I said.

Casey turned to me, gave a stern look, and said, "Stay here, Derek. After the things George said we need to calm down. You don't want to be near us right now."

Before Ed or I could respond they had driven off. Without having to say anything to each other we went back inside and quickly made our way to Dad's room.

When we walked into his room he didn't seem to be at all surprised by the mixed look of confusion and anger on our faces.

"I take it you two talked to Casey and Lizzie?" he asked calmly.

I was about to say something, but Edwin spoke up first. "Yea. We want to hear it from you. Is that stuff about the abortion and cheating on her true?" he asked.

Dad calmly said, "I'll explain everything. Sit down."

Flashback...sorta

"George, I have some good news," Nora said, beaming.

He looked up from his paperwork curiously, and happily asked, "Well, don't keep me waiting. What's the news?"

She sat down next to him at the table, and excitedly said, "I'm pregnant!"

The expression on his face instantly changed to one that was unreadable. "I thought you were on the pill?" he asked, his voice surprisingly void of emotion.

Not put off by his reaction in the slightest, she answered, "It's not 100 percent effective. Can you believe it? The kids are going to be so happy to have another little brother or sister!"

He sighed, and said, "I don't want anymore kids, Nora."

She was pulled out of her fantasy of one giant happy family by his words. "What do you mean, George?" she asked.

"It's simple. I don't want anymore kids. You've got to decide what you're going to do about that," he said coldly, while pointing at her belly.

"I'm not getting an abortion, George. I won't," she said firmly.

He rolled his eyes, and said, "I didn't say you had to get an abortion. We could get a divorce, or you can give it up for adoption."

A look of pure surprise was on her face. He continued, "But something tells me you will be too attached to give it up for adoption after nine months. So, your options are divorce, or abortion."

"Are you seriously willing to end our marriage? Am I worth that little to you?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"I love you. I really do. This is a deal breaker, though," he said casually.

...One month later

"If I had known you were going to be so damn cold to me after that abortion I never would have bothered convincing you to do it!" he yelled at Nora.

"Yea, then you and your little hussy of a girlfriend could be so happy together!" she bit back angrily.

"I really don't need this from you right now, Nora. You're always on my case about one thing or another. It's just too much!" he said in a low and angry voice.

"Too much!? You are going to see her almost every day, George! How is that fair to me. I am your wife! I've tried to keep things together for the kids, but I can't do it anymore..." she said, barely holding back her tears.

"So stop trying to keep this family together," he said simply.

She gasped in surprise at his words. "What happened to you, George? Were you always like this, and I just didn't notice?" she muttered under her breath as she started to cry.

He shook his head and stormed out of the house. They both knew exactly where he was going. He was going to her house. She would sit here and wait for him, and tell the kids he was at a meeting. It was their routine. She was going to break the routine this time.

...Later that night

When George got home the kids told him that Nora had left for the night. Something about a 'sister emergency' with Fiona. He inwardly laughed at the obviously fake excuse.

He walked to their bedroom and found an envelope with his name written on it resting on the pillow. He opened it and found a tear-stained letter. He read it over, and rolled his eyes.

'Dear soon to be ex-husband of mine,'

'I tried, George. I really did try. I'm not going to let myself keep crying over our marriage, though. I don't know if you changed, or if I just never saw what you really were before. I just know that I don't love you anymore. If you haven't figured it out already... I'm leaving you. There are signed divorce papers in your briefcase. I have had them for a week, but I hoped it wouldn't come to this.'

'I'm at Fiona's house for tonight. I'll be at the house tomorrow, and we'll each break the news to our own kids. I don't want them to find out and have to face the heartache I have faced. They will never see you or your family ever again if I can help it.'

'Good bye, George.

-Nora'

After looking over the note one more time, and then going to get the divorce papers, he sighed. He signed the papers, not caring if they were in her favor. He crumpled up the note and tossed it in the trashed.

End Flashback

I had to use all of my energy to stop myself from screaming at him. There was no hint of remorse or guilt in his voice as he explained what happened. I could see Ed was in pretty much the same situation as me. Desperately trying to not beat the shit out of our father.

"What is wrong with you, Dad?" I asked bitterly.

He started to respond, but Ed asked, "Do you even feel bad about what you put Nora through?"

"What was I supposed to do? Just pretend to love some baby that I didn't want? And the cheating was because our sex life was nonexistent after the abortion," he said calmly.

I clenched my fists, and bit back, "You two could have figured something out! You could have not cheated on your wife."

"You two just too naive to understand. You're too young-" He was interrupted by Ed's fist crashing into his face, and sending him flying to the ground.

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I had never seen Ed actually hit somebody. Dad seemed just as surprised as I was.

Ed looked like he was going to go after Dad again, so I grabbed him and said, "Let's go, Ed. I want to go find Casey and Lizzie."

His anger seemed to subside at the mention of Lizzie's name, and he nodded dumbly. We walked outside and got into Ed's car as I dialed Casey's cell.

She didn't answer. I left her message on her voice mail explaining what happened, though. We drove to Ed's apartment, and waited. It was probably for the best that we all calmed down before trying to talk about this anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to get this up. I've just not had time...

Chapter 8

Ed and I heard their car pull up to his apartment. It had been almost six hours since they stormed out. Ed and I were beginning to think they might have gone back to Toronto.

"I'm so sorry for my Dad. He told us what happened, and I can't believe how much of a bastard he is," I said as soon as Casey got inside.

Casey gave me an uneasy smile, and said, "It's not your fault, Derek. I may have been a little mad that you were even related to him, but I realize how ridiculous that is."

Ed saw Lizzie standing outside, and went out to talk to her. For a second I was curious why she was waiting outside.

I turned back to Casey, and said, "We've been thinking about something while you guys were gone."

"What's that?" she asked.

I took her hand, smiled nervously, and said, "I know it will be tough, but Ed and I think it would be a good idea for us to try and make amends with your Mom," Casey's face fell, and I continued, "I know it will be really hard, but after finding out what my Dad did... I think we need to do this."

"You know she is going to explode on you guys," she said.

I nodded, and she added, "She explodes on me when I ask about it. I don't even want to think about how bad it will be for you."

I sighed, and sat down. "I've got to try, Case. It kills me that my Dad was so bad to Nora, and never even showed any remorse. She was like a second mom to me for six months. I always thought that they didn't end badly, but I know differently now," I said while looking up at Casey.

She sat down, and said, "I must say I'm surprised. You sure have matured in five years, Derek. The old you would have avoided something like this no matter what."

I chuckled, and replied, "I guess I would have. So, will you help me set it up?"

"If I tell her you're coming she'll board up the house, or leave town, I'm sure. I don't want to just spring you guys on her, but I think that might be the best idea," she said, obviously not comfortable with surprising Nora.

I nodded, and said, "What we came up with was you and Lizzie coming with us, but after Nora's blow up about seeing us you two would leave. Not the house, but the room."

She got a sour look on her face, and asked, "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"If you and Lizzie are there she's just going to keep asking you to get rid of us. If we can talk to her alone she might be more willing to listen," I said, shrugging.

She leaned back and seemed to be thinking about it, so I continued, "Please let me do this, Case. For me, and for us. You said it doesn't matter if your Mom hates me, but I don't want you to cut all contact because of her saying things about me."

She sighed, and looked outside before asking, "Is Edwin having this same conversation with Liz?"

"Yes," I said simply.

She was quiet for a while. I could see the uncertainty on her face as she asked, "When do you want to do this?"

"How about tomorrow?" I asked, and sent her a reassuring smile.

She nodded, and we went out to see how Ed and Lizzie's conversation was going.

It turned out that Ed and Lizzie's conversation went a little smoother than ours. She had thought it was a great idea from the start. Everybody agreed with doing this as soon as possible, so we took a flight to New York in the morning. Twenty minutes after landing we were at Nora's apartment.

"So the plan is that Lizzie and I will go in with you guys, and once she calms down a little bit we'll leave you alone to talk to her. Right?" Casey asked.

I nodded, and she let herself into the apartment. It was obvious after a minute that Nora wasn't there, even though her car was. We sat down and waited patiently in the living room.

"When do you think she'll be back?" Edwin asked.

Lizzie shrugged, and said, "She should be home from work by now. I'm not sure why her car is here and she isn't, though."

"Maybe you could call her?" I asked.

Casey got up, and as she was leaving the room she said, "I'll call her. Be right back."

"I'm gonna get something to drink. You guys want anything?" Lizzie turned to us and asked.

We both declined, and just like that we were left alone in Nora's living room. Not more than a few seconds later we heard the door opening. Nora walked into the living room, and as soon as she saw us her eyes went wide.

"W-what are you two doing at my house!?" she yelled bitterly.

I winced a little at her tone, and replied, "Look, we're here with Casey and Lizzie. Calm down, Nora."

Casey and Lizzie came running into the room, and got between us and Nora. Edwin and I exchanged glances as if to say 'Maybe this wasn't a good idea'.

"Mom, they want to talk to you. To apologize for what George did," Casey said calmly.

"You can't be serious! I don't want to talk to them!" she yelled angrily.

Edwin stepped forward, and said, "Nora, please. We just want to talk. After finding out what our Dad did... He was just such an asshole to you that we want to apologize."

Lizzie linked her arm with Edwin's, and asked, "We love them, Mom. Will you give them a chance to talk?"

I sent Casey a confused look, and she just shrugged back at me. Nora's eyes glazed over, and it looked like what Lizzie said had gotten through to her.

After a minute she sighed, and said coldly, "They have ten minutes. After that I want them gone, and I don't ever want to see them again."

Casey grabbed Lizzie's arm, and said, "We'll be in the other room so you three have some privacy."

Nora was surprised by them leaving, but before she could say anything they were out of the room.

There was a few minutes of awkward silence. Nora was looking at us impatiently, but how exactly do you start this type of conversation? I sure as hell didn't know, and it looked like Edwin didn't either.

"Your time is wasting away. If you're going to say anything you better make it quick," she said.

Edwin and I looked at each other, and he took the lead, "Dad told us what happened. We had no idea any of that happened, Nora. You were like a second mother to us, and knowing what Dad did... Well, it got us mad."

I smirked, and said, "Ed actually got mad enough that he punched Dad."

That seemed to surprise her, and she asked, "Really?"

"Yea. He sent Dad flying to the floor," I replied, and noticed the embarrassed look on Ed's face.

"I didn't mean to get violent, but I guess I couldn't help it," he said softly.

She laughed, and said, "I would have expected Derek to be the one to get violent, not you Edwin."

I laughed, and she added, "Don't think this gets you guys off the hook. I appreciate that hearing what George did got you that upset, but how am I supposed to know you won't do the same thing to my daughters."

"I promise that I am not going to hurt Casey. When you and Dad divorced it changed me. I realized how much Casey meant to me, and I spent five years getting my life together. Every day I thought about her, and if I would ever get a chance to see her again and tell her how I felt," I said sincerely.

Edwin added, "And I wouldn't dare do anything to Lizzie. Even after five years she's like my best friend again, and the only person I want to be with."

Nora sighed, sat down, and said, "I want to believe you two. I really do, but you have to know that I've got five years of hating your father under my belt."

"Please give us the chance to prove to you that we can be good to them. I am sure you'll be satisfied," Edwin said confidently.

"I doubt my disapproval will stop any of you from doing anything, so why does this matter so much to you two?"

I patted Ed on the shoulder, and said, "Because we don't want Casey and Lizzie to feel like they have to choose, and we miss you. You were an important part of our lives for six months. Hell, Marti still talks about you all the time, and she was so young back then."

I could see the beginnings of a smile as she said, "Oh, Marti. She must be getting so big now."

We sat there quietly for another few minutes. I noticed that eleven minutes had gone by, but I wasn't about to point it out to her. Apparently Edwin was, though.

"It's been over ten minutes," he said, almost as if challenging her to do something.

"Fine. I'll give you two a chance. If you do even one thing to mess this up, though...," she trailed off.

Ed and I beamed dopey grins at each other, and I said, "You don't have anything to worry about, Nora. We won't do anything to ruin this."

And I was absolutely positive of that.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

I pulled up to Dad's house with a sigh. Marti had forgotten something before we left and it was my 'brotherly duty' to go and get it. I got out of my car and started to walk to the door when I saw a woman leaving the house. She looked like she had just barely managed to get her clothes on. Of course. Marti is gone for an hour and Dad has someone over to screw. Judging by the ring on her finger this one was married, too.

I nodded politely to her as I passed her. I don't think she even noticed me. I wonder what she'll say to her family when she gets home looking like a mess. Oh well. Not my problem. I walked into the house to see Dad buttoning up his shirt.

"What are you doing back so soon?" he asked.

I shook my head at the mess they had made in the room. Just an hour ago the place was clean. "Marti forgot her phone. I was sent to get it."

He didn't seem to care, and replied, "Okay. Be sure to lock up when you let yourself out."

He went into the kitchen and got himself some scotch and a glass. He sat down on the couch and poured himself a glass as I went upstairs. A small part of me hated to see my Dad like this, but after what he did to Nora I was hard-pressed to care all that much. I found Marti's phone and went back downstairs.

As I passed by him, I said, "It didn't have to be like this, Dad. Look at yourself. You're a drunk who sleeps with married women on Christmas. Your own kids don't want to spend the holidays with you."

He shrugged as he took a sip of his drink, and said, "I don't need to be getting advice from you, Derek. I like my life just fine."

I shook my head as I started for the door. Before I left I looked back at him. The look on his face told me that he didn't like his life. I could see in his eyes how much it hurt him to know that his kids were spending Christmas with their ex-stepmother instead of with him.

He didn't want to change his ways though. It's his own fault that things ended up this way. With us being happy, and him being a miserable drunk that was only good enough to be the booty call for some nameless married woman.

Serves him right.

I showed up at Casey and I's apartment. Just seeing it had made me forget all about Dad. I walked in and Marti ran up and excitedly grabbed her phone from my hands.

"Chill out, Smarti. Dimi isn't gonna hold it against you if you don't call him on Christmas," I said with a chuckle.

She rolled her eyes and walked into the other room while dialing the number. It really was sweet. And Dimi was scared of me, so I didn't have much to worry about. Not that I had anything to worry about. I mean, really. Emily's little brother? I can't imagine there is a single bad bone in the kid's body.

I laughed at the thought, and then went to find Casey. Her and Nora were talking in the kitchen. Once Nora saw me she quietly excused herself as I pulled Casey into my arms. This was home. With my Casey. My fiancé?

"I missed you," she said as she leaned against my chest.

I smirked, and said, "I'm not surprised. I am me after all."

She swatted her arm at me before giving me a quick peck on the lips. "We should get out there before you get too excited," she said as she pulled away from me.

I followed her into the living room and we sat down on the couch next to Edwin and Lizzie.

Nora cleared her throat, and said, "I must say that although I had my doubts about this two years ago, I am so happy that things turned out this way."

Casey started to get teary-eyed, and Nora continued, "Derek, I don't think anybody else could make Casey as happy as you make her, and I can't wait to help plan the wedding. Edwin... You and Lizzie are just perfect. Who would have thought that it would end up like this. And Marti... Wait? Where is Marti?"

Lizzie laughed, and said, "She's talking to lover-boy on the phone. I don't think we'll be able to pry them apart anytime soon."

Nora laughed. "Oh. Well, that's OK. I was getting a little speachy anyways," she said while sitting down.

"Thank you, Nora. It means a lot that you're happy for us," I said sincerely.

Edwin added, "It really does. And I don't mean to steal your thunder, but Lizzie and I have an announcement to make."

Lizzie gave him a stern look, and he said, "What better time than now? I think we should tell them."

Now we were all dying of curiosity. "Are you sure?" Lizzie asked.

Edwin nodded, and turned to the rest of us as he said, "Well.. I don't know how to say this.. I guess I should just spit it out. Lizzie and I are having a baby!"

Casey's eyes went wide and she turned to Lizzie. Their faces were a mirror of happy tears and excitement ready to burst as they hugged.

"Congratulations, Ed. Wow. I didn't expect that," I said as I shook his hand.

He smiled, and said, "Thanks bro."

He turned to the quiet Nora, and said, "Uhh, Nora.. The quiet is kind of scaring me."

That knocked her out of her thoughts and her face broke out into a huge smile as she said, "I'm going to be a grandmother! Wow! This is so great!"

She ran over and joined in Lizzie and Casey's hug. Edwin and I just sat back and watched the McDonald girls. There wasn't going to be any stopping them. They had all broke out in huge smiles, happy tears, and excitement.

I guess Marti heard the commotion and came back into the living room. "What's going on, guys?" she asked curiously.

Edwin pulled Marti into a hug, and said, "You're gonna be an Aunt."

Her eyes went wide. "Really?!" she asked excitedly.

Edwin just nodded and Marti completely forgot she was on the phone as she practically squeeze the life out of Edwin in their hug.

Looking at our family it was obvious how great everything had turned out. A part of me thought about Dad for a second, but then that gave way to the incredible happiness of the night.


End file.
